Remember Me
by SexciTibby
Summary: The final battle...the end...what more can i say...See how it endsHermione and Harry romance and is it the end of Voldemort? DUN DUN DUUUUUUU!...sry...hehehe


**Authors Note:** I am continuing my story Harry Potter and the journey of life, but i got writers block and decided to write a short story about the last battle...so dont worry, i will finish my other story.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it all...shes a genius

**Remember Me**

Tomorrow was the final battle. Everyone knew that. I knew that. They also knew that they probably wont make it. Voldemort lead us to this point. The point were we relied on each and every student. First Years. Seventh Years. And all the years in between. Im not gonna make it. I have to face Voldemort. I may die, but i will not die without a fight. Voldemort will pay for what hes done. Killing my parents. Sirius. And every student that dies tomorrow will add that little bit more pain to his death. Even if its Hermione.

Harry looked down and a single tear dropped down his face. Even he knew Hermione probably wont make it. She was strong. The most powerful witch he knew, but she wasnt strong enough. Hermione will do whatever it takes to save Ron. Hes her boyfriend and she loves him. Harry would do whatever it took to save her, but he wont be able to. He'll be too busy saving the rest of the world from Voldemort.

Harry sat there. On top of the tower where they held Sirius back in this third year. Where Harry and Hermione flew off on Buckbeak. Where she had griped onto Harry for fear of falling off. Where Harry first realized he loved her, but it was too late now. She had Ron. She was probably spending her last night in the arms of Harry's best friend. All that seemed so far away now.

Harry sensed someone behind him, but didn't turn around, even when they were sitting right next to him. He knew who it was.

"Shouldn't you be spending your last night with Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked, still not turning to face her.

"No. I should be spending it with you. I've been so stupid all year." She replied and the tears started to flow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still staring up into the sky.

"I dont love Ron. I love you. More than anything in the world and now i fear i'll never get to act on that. Tomorrow, i'm not gonna make it. Neither is Ron and neither are you. I know that. You know that. I wanted you to know before it was too late. I love you." She replied, wiping away the newly shed tears.

"It is too late Hermione. Even last week it would have been too late. Its not the final battle that makes you late. Its Ron. You made up your mind when you kissed him." He said with a scowl.

"I know. I made a mistake. I was hurting. He was hurting. We found comfort in each other." she replied. Harry stood up and walked to the other side. He spun around.

"You couldnt find comfort in me!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't talk to us Harry. No one could get through to you. You pushed everyone away. I tried to find comfort in your arms but you just pushed me away. So i turned to Ron. It was wrong and i was stupid, but i was in pain. I didn't know how much longer i was gonna live and i didn't want to be alone when the final battle reared its ugly head." She argued and stood up aswell.

"I loved you more than anything, but i couldn't let my guard down. Its my job to fight him. If i let anyone in, than they could die." He felt a few tears drop down his face. "You could die."

"I dont care. If i die in your arms, then so be it. I would die knowing you loved me." Hermioe walked over to Harry and pressed her hand to his cheek. "You do love me, dont you?" she asked.

"More than the world."Harry bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I dont want to die." he said quietly.

"Then dont. Fight." Hermione said sternly and kissed him again. "Fight for me."

"Im scared." He whispered and kissed her again.

"So am i." She replied. "Harry?"

"Yea."

"I want to spend my last night in your arms." She said and kissed him again.

Harry and Hermione made love that night. Made love on the spot Harry first realized he loved her.

They woke the next morning with a feeling of vunerability. They were terrified.

Harry had to go down into the great hall and prepare everyone.

"Everyone, this is going to be a long and treachorous battle. Most of you will die, but i think we'll win. I know many of you as friends and many more as enemies, but today, the only enemies are Voldemort and his deatheaters." Everyone flinched at the sound of his name, but figured they had to get used to it. "Fight with pride."

"What makes you so brave?" Yelled out a third year from Ravenclaw.

"You think im brave. Im just doing what i have to. I was born to defeat him, that doesnt mean i want to. Im terrified. Im also not gonna make it. Its gonna take all the strength i have to defeat him. Im not sure i have enough.In seven years i have faced more battles then all of you combined, but that doesnt make me anymore brave than Neville, or Malfoy, or Crabbe, or Ron...In this fight, were all equal. Were all just trying to stay alive. I suggest you practice your curses and find a good hiding spot, because this is going to be one hell of a battle." With that Harry left the stage. Yesterday, harry had made the order for all his "gang" to meet in the room of requirement.

They all met up in the room. It was set up so that they could sit down and just talk before battle. Say goodbyes and all that stuff. They were all there. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Fleur, Viktor, Gabrielle even Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and ofcourse Harry. Fleur and Viktor showed up to help out, Gabrielle showed up as a thankyou for saving her life and Fred and George couldn't not fight for their school...even though they graduated.

"You know why were all here, right?" asked Harry as he entered the room. Everyone nodded glumly. "Good." He looked at everyone." I dont want to say goodbye, but i have to. Were not gonna live..." Draco cut him off.

"Wow, such a general. Were all gonna die, great pep talk." Draco smirked.

"Shut it Malfoy. You know were gonna die. fear. Written on your face." Ron yelled. Draco looked down.

"Your right. I dont even want to say goodbye to you guys. I say i hate your guts but i dont." confessed Draco. "I was jealous. This doesn't mean i want to be your friend." He reassured and Ginny giggled.

"Guys. Lets just get this over with." said Fred. Everyone nodded.

"Harry, you should go first." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and stepped to the front.

"You guys are the best, and only friends i have. If i die, and i probably will, then i want to go knowing you guys are safe. Please, if you can, find somewhere to hide and stay there." Harry said, tears threatening to fall. "Live. Don't die because of my battle. I want you guys to grow up. Especially you Ginny, your still young. Gabrielle, Ginny, i want you two to find somewhere to hide, dont fight. Protect yourselves."

"No." Said Gabrielle, and she stood up."I vill not hide. My muzza raised me to be strong. I vill die fighting."

"Yea, Harry. You know me better than that. Im going down with a fight." Ginny said and stood.

"So are we!" Said Fred and George in unison.

"Me asvell!" responded Fleur. Viktor stood up.

"Im not taking ze eazy way!" replied Viktor.

"I'll be right by your side Harry, no matter what." said Ron as he walked over and hugged his best friend."Voldemort's toast."

"Im gonna die doing whats right. Dont tell me you didnt see that coming." Hermione said and also hugged Harry. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"Slytherins dont hide." Draco said and his gang stood behind him, nodding in agreement.

"LET KICK SOME DEATHEATER ASS!" screamed Ginny and everyone cheered. As everyone left the room, Hermione stayed behind with Harry.

"I'll gonna fight beside you, against Voldemort." said Hermione to Harry as he was about to leave. He turned around.

"No, your crazy, you'll die." he said shocked.

"I dont care. I want to die fighting the man who killed Sirius." She said and Harry smiled. He grabbed her hand and they left together.

_**8 hours later:**_

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as he fell. She ran over. "Harry...no...no." She was in floods of tears.

"Hermione. Dont cry. I went fighting. Im gonna die in your arms. Im right where i want to be." He felt one of Hermiones tears fall onto his face.

"Harry. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She bent down and kissed his lips and the last bit of life in him drained from his body. Hermione collapsed and layed on his body crying. Crying in hope that her tears would bring him back.

"Avada Kedavara!" Screamed Ginny and a deatheater dropped dead. Ginny turned and saw Hermione crying over Harry. "Harry! NO!" She ran over and knew as soon as Hermione looked up, Harry was dead. "Make him pay!" Ginny said with a sneer. Hermione knew what she meant and stood up.

She walked over to Voldemort. Ron looked up from where he layed. Voldemort had struck him down with his fist. New tactic for him.

"You killed Harry, you sick son of a bitch." She raised her wand and pointed it at his chest."I could just kill you know but, i'll make it last, for Harry."

"You cant kill me you foolish girl. Im more powerful than you." Voldemort mocked. Wand still raised, Hermione smiled.

"_HARTIS IMOBULIS!" _she screamed and a blast of blue light engulfed Voldemort. His heart froze, stopping the flow of blood to his body and brain. The pain was unbearable. Not enough to kill him but it hurt like hell.

"Argh! What kind of spell is this!" Voldemort shrieked. This spell had never been used by a mere witch before. Even Voldemort himself would not steep so low as to use that spell.

"_SILUBOMI SITRAH!_" Hermione yelled. The spell was stopped. "_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort was weak enough that this spell affected him. As he twitched, writhing in pain on the same ground her beloved Harry died on, she felt no guilt. Not a drop. "_AVADA KEDAVARA!_" and just like that, Voldemort was dead. Just like Harry. It took a minute for Harry to die, and a minute for Voldemort to die aswell, but Hermione made him suffer. For that, she was proud.

"Hermione." Ron stood behind her, staring at the all powerful, dead, Voldemort."Way to go. Harry would be proud."

"I know." With that she walked away.

The deatheaters must have sensed the fall of there lord because they all scattered. Among the bodies of thousands of deatheaters, were the bodies of Viktor who died surrounded by deatheaters. Fighting. The way he wanted to die. Neville, who died fighting two girl deatheaters by the names of Rebecca Franks and Amelia Lurk.Gabrielle and Fleur, who fought side by side to the end. Fred and George, who jumped in the way of a blast Voldemort shot at Ron. Draco, whos own father killed him for the sake of his lord.Crabbe and Goyle died fighting there parents.

_**2 months later:**_

Harry's funeral was seperate from the others. In respect for him. He was buried next to his parents and a tribute to Sirius. Hermione was there, but she wasnt staying. Harry hadn't wanted her to suffer, so she promised she would leave. She was leaving to Italy the next morning.

Ron and his parents stayed at the Burrow, but Ron continued Fred and Georges joke shop. He made all sorts of tricks and jokes, now hes working on selling them.

After everyone had left, only Ron and Hermione stayed behind at the grave.

"Well Harry, we did it. Hes gone." Hermione said to the gravestone. "We won."

"Yea mate. Hermione kicked ass. You should've been there to see, but you, being the hero and all, died. You had to go and die. Thankyou Harry, for protecting me and Herm all these years." He felt a tear drip down his face. "Im gonna miss ya mate. " Ron turned away and started to walk back to the car. Hermione stayed behind.

"Well, im doing it. Im leaving town Harry. Im going to Italy.Im gonna miss hogwarts, and you.Anyway, I kicked Voldemorts ass. I made him suffer and i drawed out his death. I got you your revenge. Harry, you probably cant hear me but I love you...more than anything." She put down a picture of them together. She cursed it so it would never rust and it could never be removed from that spot. It was a picture of her, Ron and Harry together at Christmas. She kissed the picture and the grave and walked away. Walked away to start her life again.

Harry would live on. In Hermiones heart and in the hearts of everyone he saved. He wouldn't be forgotten.

_Harry James Potter_

_May 17th 1987_

_December 25th 2005_

_You'll live on in the hearts of everyone_

_Beloved Student_

_Beloved Friend_

_Beloved Son_

_R.I.P_

**I hope you liked the story. I rly hope J.K Rowlings last book has a final battle like this. It would be rly cool to see it in movie form.**

**Please review...i love to hear comments on how to make my writing better!**


End file.
